RE: Soy Daisuke Wakabayashi
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Daisuke Wakabayashi no quiere jugar para Japón, y le expone a su padre sus motivos para no hacerlo.


**Re: Soy Daisuke Wakabayashi.**

 **Papá:**

Sé que en estos momentos estás molesto. Yo también lo estoy.

Sé que en estos momentos estás decepcionado. Yo también lo estoy.

Sé que te cuesta trabajo entender que no quiero jugar para Japón. A mí me cuesta trabajo entender que tú no entiendas que no quiero hacerlo.

Comprende por favor que, aunque soy tu hijo, no soy tú.

Sé que te has esforzado mucho para que yo siga tus pasos, para que me convierta en tu sucesor. Sé que convenciste a mamá de viajar a Japón para tenerme, a pesar de que ella como extranjera debió sufrir muchísimo por tener a su hijo siendo atendida por un grupo de gente que no hablaba su idioma. Y no necesito decir lo mucho que me consta que te has esforzado por enseñarme todos tus conocimientos para que yo me convierta en un portero excepcional, no necesito decírtelo porque los dos lo sabemos muy bien. Sé éstas y muchas otras cosas, porque no es secreto para nadie que quieres que siga tus pasos y que juegue fútbol en la posición de portero. Sé que deseas que yo me una a los hijos de tus compañeros de glorias pasadas para ayudar a Japón a tener una nueva Era Dorada del fútbol sóccer, sé que anhelas que tu legado continúe más allá de tus logros, pero querer obligar a tu hijo a recorrer tu camino te convierte en alguien terriblemente egoísta. Perdóname si te estoy faltando al respeto, pero sabes que así es. Nunca me ha gustado darle vueltas al asunto y no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora. Eso también debes de saberlo bien, lo aprendí de ti.

Ya es suficientemente difícil ser el hijo de Genzo Wakabayashi por sí solo, o mejor dicho, ser su _primer_ hijo varón, como para querer añadirle otras cosas. Ya es muy pesado que esperen grandes cosas de ti sólo porque alguno de tus padres fue muy exitoso, como si fuese una regla genética que todos los hijos _deban_ superar a sus padres. La sociedad ejerce una presión grande en los descendientes de hombres y mujeres que han sido excepcionales, pero tú nunca has sabido lo que es esto porque a ti nadie te presionó para que fueras como ese señor que dicen que es mi abuelo, quizás por el hecho de que la tradición en Japón marca por regla casi general que sea el primogénito el que siga los pasos de su progenitor, y tú no fuiste el primer varón de tu familia.

Pero yo sí lo soy.

¿No es por eso por lo que me presionas a ser como tú? ¿No es por eso por lo que Benjamín tiene la completa libertad para dedicarse a lo que desee? Es pesado ser tu descendiente, papá, es pesado ser un Wakabayashi, pero no es imposible de sobrellevar, no siempre, porque llevo en mis venas la sangre de un guerrero. Pero comprende también que eso se vuelve muy difícil cuando eres tú mi peor juez, y cuando debo ser yo quien continúe tu legado.

No puedo negar que soy tu hijo, y te confieso que tampoco quiero hacerlo. Ha sido mamá quien me ha hecho ver que soy el fruto de dos herencias muy distintas que decidieron unirse, y que mis ancestros son una de las bases que definirán el hombre que seré el día de mañana. No rechazo ser tu hijo ni me arrepiento de serlo, como alguna vez te lo dije antes, pero eso no significa que vaya a abrazar tu pasado para convertirlo en mi futuro.

Tal vez no comprendas lo que pasa por mi cabeza porque no ves las cosas como las veo yo, pero aunque te niegues a aceptarlo, tú y yo somos diferentes en muchos aspectos. Tú te criaste en Japón. Yo no. Tú te hiciste amigos de japoneses que fueron también tus compañeros de equipo. Yo no. Tú eres un japonés "puro"…

Yo no.

¿Sabes cómo los cien por ciento japoneses les llaman, corrijo, _nos llaman_ a los nacidos de la unión de un japonés y un extranjero? _Haifu_ , que como sabes, es la "japonización" de la palabra _half_ , "medio" o "mitad" en inglés. ¿Sabes también por qué nos llaman así? Sí, seguro que también lo sabes, es una manera despectiva de referirse a alguien que no es cien por ciento japonés. Da igual si naciste en Japón, si uno de tus padres es extranjero siempre serás un _haifu_. Los _haifu_ no somos populares en el país, y no creo que sólo tenga que ver el hecho de que formamos una minoría, sino también porque no somos japoneses "completos", y es peor si el color de tu piel es de una tonalidad más oscura que la del japonés promedio. He escuchado de casos de rechazo de _haifus_ cuyos compañeros se han negado a tocarlos sólo porque su piel es morena. ¿Es esto verdad o es una leyenda? Siendo que tú pasaste tu infancia en Japón, debes saber mejor que yo qué tanta verdad hay en ello.

No tengo qué decirte que el hecho de que yo sea un _haifu_ no va a ayudarme mucho con mis compatriotas japoneses, sé que puedes intuirlo. Tampoco necesito contarte lo que sucedió en ese campamento de talentos en Japón al que prácticamente me obligaste a ir hace seis meses, en donde estuve en contacto con los hijos de algunos de tus compañeros de Selección. ¿Tienes una idea de cómo los descendientes de tus amigos llamaron a mis hermanos en cuanto supieron en dónde nacieron? _Nisei_. El término que se le da a un japonés nacido en el extranjero. Y créeme, ninguno de ellos pronunció esa palabra en un tono que no me pareciese despectivo. El ser tu hijo no bastó para evitar que me rechazaran, pesó más el ser un _haifu_ y tener la piel ligeramente más oscura que mis capacidades para jugar sóccer. No es que eso me detenga, ni todo el rechazo del mundo podrá evitar que pelee por lo que quiero, pero no tengo ningún deseo de compartir la extraordinaria y maravillosa experiencia de jugar fútbol con un grupo de desconocidos que hablarán a mis espaldas sólo porque mi familia no se apega a sus estándares. ¿Realmente esperas que me sienta cómodo jugando con un grupo de chicos que no conozco y que desprecian a mis hermanos y a mí sólo por tener una madre extranjera, una madre que tú mismo escogiste por considerarla igual a ti?

Creo que en el fondo tú sabes la respuesta a esta pregunta, la has sabido desde el momento en el que rechazaste el puesto que te ofrecieron en la Asociación Japonesa de Fútbol, cuando te retiraste definitivamente de las canchas. La historia que a mis hermanos y a mí nos contaron mamá y tú fue que declinaste volver a Japón porque preferiste ser entrenador de porteros del Bayern Múnich ya que sentías que le debías mucho a este equipo, pero Jazmín y yo sabemos la verdad. Los dos escuchamos la conversación que tuviste con mamá antes de rechazar la oferta, en la que le expusiste los pros y los contras de irnos a Japón. No sólo sabías que a mamá le costaría un poco adaptarse (por no mencionar el hecho de que harías que ella sacrificara su carrera de médico en el Hospital de Múnich por ti) y de que se sentiría sola por tener que alejarse de su familia y amigos, también sabías que a nosotros no nos iría muy bien. A mí, por ser _haifu_ ; a Jazmín, Benji y Aremy, por ser _nisei_ , además. Tenías la creencia de que los niños japoneses nos rechazarían por formar parte de una minoría, en un país en donde la cultura se enorgullece de que sus hijos no sobresalgan del montón. Le dijiste todo eso a mi madre antes de asegurarle que no aceptarías la oferta y que permaneceríamos en Múnich, porque no estabas dispuesto a sacrificar a tus hijos para conseguir lo que quieres. Sé que tampoco te hubiera hecho feliz inmolar a mamá en beneficio de tus deseos, y aunque no se lo hubieses expresado directamente en aquélla ocasión, estoy seguro de que ella lo sabía.

Y por favor, no trates de insultar mi inteligencia diciendo que nada de esto es verdad. La versión que le diste a la prensa (y al directivo que te ofreció el puesto en Japón) fue que elegiste quedarte en Alemania para apoyar a mi tío Karl, pero cualquiera que se ponga a investigar un poco se dará cuenta de que el puesto de entrenador de porteros te lo dieron después de rechazar el de la JFA, no antes.

No necesito mencionar a mi "abuelo", ¿verdad? O a ese señor que dicen que es mi abuelo porque es tu padre. No es secreto para nadie que él no nos quiere por el simple hecho de que mamá es mexicana. ¿Tengo que recordar todos los desplantes y rechazos que nos ha dado sólo porque somos hijos de una mujer maravillosa que no nació en el mismo país que él? ¿Tengo qué mencionar que, si no hubiera sido por mi bisabuelo (de quién heredé el nombre de Daisuke), no habría habido nadie en tu familia que apoyara tu matrimonio con mamá? No, no creo que sea necesario hacerlo, éste es un tema que ha resultado ser muy desagradable para todos, y dado que mucho temo que ella leerá esta nota, no quiero hacerle recordar los malos momentos que pasó por culpa de "mi abuelo", así que no hablaré más al respecto.

Llegado a este punto, quisiera que te pusieras ahora en mi lugar. Sí, nací en Japón, sí, soy _mitad_ japonés, pero he pasado toda mi corta experiencia de vida en Alemania. En este país crecí no como un _haifu_ ni como un _nisei_ , sino como un chico con talento. Extranjero, sí, pero eso nunca fue motivo de rechazo, al menos no para mí. He crecido, jugado y compartido experiencias con muchachos que me ven como uno de ellos, que no me han juzgado o menospreciado por no ser alemán de nacimiento. Chicos que me han enseñado a creer en la amistad, en la camaradería, que me han enseñado a ser parte de un grupo, que me han impulsado a ir en pos de mis sueños. Sé que quizás esto era lo que tú querías que sucediera, en Japón y no en Alemania, pero las cosas no pasaron así. Esto puede ser una gran lección para que te des cuenta de que no siempre puedes controlar todas las variables a tu antojo por más que quieras, papá.

No lo voy a negar, también hay mucha discriminación aquí. No necesito decírtelo, tú pasaste por eso cuando llegaste a Hamburgo, pero quizás lo que viviste sirvió para aligerarnos el camino a nosotros. Los chicos con los que he ido creciendo son los hijos de los que a ti te aceptaron cuando llegaste desde el otro lado del mundo y demostraste tu valor. No deberías sentirte mal por no haber conseguido que tu hijo jugara para Japón, deberías sentirte feliz porque pudiste mejorar las cosas para que tu descendencia no sufriera lo que tú, y eso incluye el negarte a volver a tu país. Si me lo preguntas, creo que hiciste lo que se espera de un gran hombre, sacrificarse por el bien de su familia.

(¿Y a todo esto, qué tienen de malo los extranjeros? Mi mejor amigo es alemán y la chica que me gusta es italiana, y créeme que hasta la fecha no les he encontrado "eso" que los hace "defectuosos" por ser de otro país diferente al mío. No tengo que decirte que tampoco les he encontrado el "defecto de fábrica" a mamá y a mis hermanos, ¿verdad?).

Por todo lo que acabo de decir, te pido que aceptes la decisión que he tomado y que no pienso cambiar: he decidido nacionalizarme alemán y jugar para el país que me vio crecer. El país que dio hijos que no me ven como una persona que no pertenece a ningún lugar, sino como uno de ellos, como alguien que pertenece aquí. Quiero jugar con los amigos que crecieron a mi lado y que me han ayudado a convertirme en lo que soy hoy. Y lo más importante: quiero jugar para el país que entrenó a una de las leyendas de la portería, uno de los mejores guardametas de todos los tiempos, es decir, tú. Puede que sea difícil para ti, pero quiero que aceptes una cosa…

Tú ya viviste tu sueño.

Déjame vivir el mío…

 ** _Tu hijo,_ _Daisuke Wakabayashi._**

 **Notas:**

\- Genzo Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Yoichi Takahashi (c).

\- Daisuke Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi, así como su madre y sus tres hermanos, Jazmín, Benji y Aremy.

\- Como nota aclaratoria, Daisuke tiene un color de piel más oscuro que el de su padre, no demasiado pero sí lo suficiente como para hacerlo destacar entre un grupo de japoneses promedio.

\- Esto es el producto de una divagada que se me ocurrió al leer una nota sobre la nueva Miss Japón, la cual sufrió discriminación de niña por ser _haifu_. Aparte de ésa, he leído varias historias acerca del rechazo que tienen los japoneses con sus compatriotas que son hijos de un padre extranjero y con los que tienen padres japoneses pero que nacieron fuera de Japón, no sé hasta qué punto sean ciertas (aunque deben tener su grado de verdad), pero creo que Daisuke y sus hermanos pasarían por algo similar considerando que su madre, es decir, Lily Del Valle, fue rechazada por su suegro por ser extranjera. Si bien en el manga de _Captain Tsubasa_ y en el de _Hungry Heart: Wild Striker_ (del mismo autor del de CT) hay personajes que son mitad japoneses y mitad extranjeros que aparentemente no son menospreciados, me pregunto cómo serían las cosas en la vida real, tal vez no sean tan idílicas como Yoichi Takahashi lo hizo ver, por eso es que decidí escribir este pequeño cuento.

\- Esta historia **no** tiene relación alguna con el fanfic _"Boku wa Wakabayashi Daisuke"_ , que escribí en el 2006. El "Re" del título viene del hecho de que ésta es una respuesta a un correo o carta que Genzo le envió a Daisuke, en donde éste cambió el nombre del asunto y escribió su propio nombre a la usanza occidental, poniendo primero el nombre de pila y después el apellido, al contrario de la usanza oriental en donde el apellido va primero, dando a entender que él se siente más occidental que oriental.


End file.
